I love you, frog women!
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: diam tanpa kata bukanlah bagian dari sifat Marianne, dan ini bukanlah masalah sepele. Arthur benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan istrinya yang terus mengatakan hal serupa dihadapannya. for #TAKABURC dengan kolaborasi buta dengan faihyuu


**I love you frog women** merupakan hasil kolaborasi buta antara **faihyuu** sebagai **Starter** dan **Eqa Skylight** sebagai **Finisher**

 **Hetalia – Axis Powers** (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Character** :FACE family! Nyo!France, Child America and Canada

 **Warning** (s): Ficlets/drabble, klise, Alternative Universe, Miss Typo(s), etc

 **Summary** : diam tanpa kata bukanlah bagian dari sifat Marianne, dan ini bukanlah masalah sepele. Arthur benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan istrinya yang terus mengatakan hal serupa dihadapannya. for # **TAKABURC** dengan kolaborasi buta dengan **faihyuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _sepasang pria dan wanita yang telah memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah tali pernikahan, akan merasakan pasang surut kehidupan bersama-sama._

 _baik itu adalah kebahagiaan_

 _ataupun_

 _kesedihan_

 _dan mereka telah bersumpah untuk bersama._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Marianne merajut dengan tenang, dan Arthur hanya menyesap _earl grey tea_ sembari memperhatikannya diam-diam. Wajah Marianne menunjukkan ekspresi tenang dibalik kasih sayang yang tersirat dalam rajutannya, entahlah Arthur tidak yakin untuk siapakah rajutan itu akan diberikan dan apa yang dirajutnya?

Tepat di ruang keluarga yang sederhana, mereka duduk berjauhan seolah mereka tengah menghindar satu sama lain.

'Tik-tok tik-tok'

Setelah sekian keheningan yang cukup lama, tepat ketika jam menunjukkan waktu senja akhirnya Marianne mulai membuka suara. "Jadi, kita ini hanya sampai Alfred dan Matthew umur sepuluh tahun,'kan?" tentu saja tanpa melirik suaminya.

Arthur tercekat. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia menyesap lagi tehnya. "Ya,begitulah." Mariannne mengangguk-angguk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Suara teriakan Alfred yang sedang bermain di kamar terdengar sampai ke ruang keluarga. Lalu,disusul suara Mattthew yang menjerit menegur saudara kembarnya itu. Dari suaranya, sepertinya Alfred sedang mencari cara agar ia tidak merasa bosan.

Ternyata pertanyaan batin Arthur sebelumnya terjawab, Marianne tengah merajut sebuah syal. Arthur memandangi syal itu. Marianne hampir selesai.

"Ini untukmu atau untukku, bahkan untuk Alfred dan Matthew juga bisa kenakan. Aku tidak peduli." Seakan-akan Marianne dapat membaca pikiran Arthur. Marianne menaruh lagi peralatan rajutnya, bibir bawarnya ia gigit sebentar sampai sedikit merah. Dan hal itu dipandangi Arthur tanpa banyak bicara.

Pikiran Arthur kembali melayang,teringat perkataan Marianne. Entah kenapa relung hatinya menjadi terasa hampa dan sepi. Padahal Arthur yang berjanji dahulu, ia ingin Marianne cepat-cepat enyah dari kehidupannya. Karena menurut Arthur, Marianne telah menghancurkan niatannya untuk pulang ke Inggris dan hidup bahagia ditengah-tengah kemewahan. (Walau, Arthur juga salah karena telah melalaikan Marianne beberapa bulan setelah ia melakukan _kesalahannya_ itu dan sempat meninggalkan wanita itu saat masih hamil muda)

"Emma dan Antonio baru melahirkan anak pertama mereka, mungkin aku akan ke Italia untuk menjenguk setelah kita _bercerai_." katanya sambil memasukkan alat rajutnya kedalam salah satu lemari kecil, "Dan juga, seminggu lagi Alfred dan Matthew berulang tahun yang kesepuluh. Kuharap, kau sudah mengurus surat _cerainya_ dan tidak membicarakan apa-apa didepan mereka dan kau tidak mencari ribut denganku. Itupun kalau kau masih sayang pada mereka." Marianne lekas pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Arthur yang tersedak tehnya.

 _Surat cerai_...?

 _Dia benar-benar serius?_

Sejujurnya, Arthur mengatakan itu pada Marianne saat ia masih marah, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sesaat. ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, Marianne benar-benar menganggapnya dengan serius.

Dan sekelebat ingatannya akan ucapannya terakhir terhadap sang istri saat itu terngiang kembali.

 _"Kau pikir bukan hanya kau yang menderita?! Aku juga!"_

Hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil, hingga sebuah cetusan kata terlarang yang terucap dibibir membuatnya berakhir seperti ini.

Arthur memijat keningnya yang jadi terasa nyeri,

 _Aku harus apa ?_

Andai saja, ia tidak menerima tantangan teman-teman _brengsek_ nya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin ia akan pulang ke Inggris dengan senang, keluarganya akan menyambutnya dengan bahagia karena ia telah berhasil menyelesaikan S1nya di Harvard dan Marianne akan menjadi desainer yang terkenal di Perancis.

Bukan malah pulang membawa aib dan bahkan Irene,sang kakak perempuan sampai menyarankan Arthur untuk tinggal dulu di Amerika sementara Marianne tidak akan jadi orang yang _pernah_ dicap _hina_ disekelilingnya.

 _Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

.

* * *

.

Marianne menghidangkan _Soupe a l'oignan_ sebagai makan malam. Alfred menyergit, jijik. Arthur juga demikian. Hanya, Matthew yang kelihatan senang.

Suasana hanya terdengar suara gesekan alat makan dari kursi Alfred.

" _Mom_ , aku mau pesan burger." Alfred ingin muntah, tangannya masih menckba menyingkirkan makanan dihadapannya. Marianne menggeleng. Lalu, wanita tersenyum lebar – Dia kembali menjadi yang _biasanya_. "Tidak, _mon cher_ ~aku ingin kalian semua makan ini." Arthur menghela napas."Sebaiknya,aku yang masak sco – "

"Jangan!" Alfred meninggikan dan semuanya pun tahu alasannya, Arthur itu benar-benar dibawah pencundang soal Alfred masih mau hidup,kawan. Apa ia benar-benar ingin membunuh keluarga kecilnya?

"Aku ingin makan sup ini saja."Alfred mulai makan walau raut wajahnya aneh. Marianne tersenyum senang. Matthew yang dari tadi terdiam mulai menunjukan raut wajah bingung. "Dad,tidak makan?" ia melihat ayahnya yang duduk diseberang mejanya sama sekali tidak meyentuh sup yang masih hangat itu. Marianne melirik Arthur. "Makan, _mon cher_ ~ aku sudah susah-susah membuatkanmu, _lho_."

Arthur tertegun, dihapannya ada sepiring sup yang masih hangat. Rasanya memang lezat, ia pernah mencoba itu – ia hanya gengsi untuk memakan masakan Perancis. Namun, masalahnya ia masih memikirkan hal yang tadi Marianne terus bicarakan.

 _Cerai, Cerai, Cerai Bisakah kau pergi? Ini mengganguku,tahu!_

Arthur mulai memakan sedikit demi sedikit sup bawang itu. Matthew menghela napas,dia kira roh ayahnya diculik oleh _elf jahat_ yang suka dia baca dibuku perpustakaan sekolah.

Maklum, jadi seorang kutu buku itu tidak mudah. Matthew tahu itu. Selalu mengaitkan apapun yang terjadi dengan yang dibaca itu membuat orang lain sedikit risih.

.

* * *

.

Jam tidur telah tiba. Tadinya, Marianne ingin menemani tidur Alfred dan Matthew dengan berkedok ingin membacakan mereka dongeng sebelum tidur. Sekaligus untuk menghindar dari Arthur. Tetapi, dengan kompak kedua putranya itu menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kami bukan anak kecil lagi, _Mom_. Kami ingin tidur sendiri. Bukankah _Mom_ sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu?"

Ia kalah telak. Dari jauh, ia melihat Arthur yang menahan tawanya dengan berpura-pura minum teh hijau yang diberikan Kiku dan Mei – pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah sebulan lalu di Jepang. Marianne menatapnya tajam, seolah mengatakan ' _Jangan – coba-coba –tertawa – brengsek.'_

Arthur hanya menggeleng pelan. Walau tiap harinya ia menyebalkan, Marianne kadang bisa sangat lucu. Tingkah dan melihat wajahnya saja membuatnya tertawa. Marianne menghela napas, mencium pipi kedua putranya – dan sempat protes dilayangkan oleh Alfred.

Setelah itu, dia memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil buku sketsanya. Tangannya mulai menari-nari diatas kertas,sebuah sketsa baju dengan mode fashion sekarang yang banyak digandrugi anak-anak sekarang. Arthur memasuki kamarnya,dan langsung matikan lampu kamar, sebuah lampu tidur meyala juga dengan otomatis.

"Aku belum selesai,"

"Tidur, _darling_." Arthur menepuk-nepuk sebelah tempat tidur mereka. Marianne menggeleng, "Belum,kau saja yang tidur dulu. Hidupkan saja lampunya, nanti akan kumatikan." Ia tetap keras menggeleng. "Untuk apa, _sih_ sketsa itu?sebegitu pentingnya sampai-sampai suamimu sendiri kau abaikan begini,"

"Calon mantan suami tepatnya, Arthur."Marianne berkata dingin. "Ini hadiah untuk Alfred dan Matthew aku ingin membuatkan mereka baju musim dingin yang hangat. Kau sendiri sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk mereka? Belum, 'kan?"

Arthur terdiam,seulas senyum miring tertarik tanpa Marianne sadari."Jangan sok tahu, aku sudah menyiapkannya dan itu jauh lebih spesial daripada ,hadiahmu tidak ada apa-apanya."Arthur itu sombong,Marianne harap ada seseorang yang mengutuknya jadi kodok beralis ajaib – sebagai balasan setimpal atas hinaan Arthur pada Marianne saat mereka kuliah,wanita kodok.

"Ya,ya. Itu,'kan menurutmu."Marianne tak menggeram. Ia mematikan lampu tidur juga, keadaan kamar itu jadi gelap gulita. Marianne terkejut,hampir saja ia jatuh dari kursinya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku sengaja."Arthur berkata datar.

Ia menghidupkan lagi lampunya. "Ini perintah,cepat tinggalkan sketsa itu dan kemari."Marianne menurut saja,ia memang memiliki phobia duduk disamping Arthur,wajahnya masih terlihat takut. Arthur menangkup wajah Marianne dengan kedua tangannya."Maaf, aku sedikit menakutimu."Ia menghela napas panjang."Akan aku perjelas dan kuharap kau tidak akan memotongnya,Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu, _Mare_." Marianne menatap Arthur aneh." Tapi kau sendiri – "Arthur mencium bibir Marianne."Diam atau kucium lagi?"Marianne memilih memandang Marianne dalam. "Ucapanku dulu itu hanya sebuah kesalahan."

"Intinya,aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan ada cerai. Aku punya komitmen dari aku kecil, aku akan menikah sekali dalam seumur hidupku."

Arthur mencium bibir Marianne lagi yang bergerak ingin bersuara.

" – Dan aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku ini, Marianne." Ia menyerigai.

"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Alfred dan Matthew. Dia kan bertemu paman dan bibinya yang ada di London dan Paris. Dan kau akan kesana untuk mewujudkan mimpimu."Arthur tersenyum. Ia berbisik disamping telinga Marianne, yang menimbulkan sensasi geli bagi Marianne.

Marianne tertegun, bibirnya dicium Arthur lagi.

("Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, _Mare_. Aku rela menyisihkan separuh tabunganku selama ini, demi keluarga kecil kita. Pameran busana di Paris menunggumu, _darling_.

Dan aku benar-benar serius. Aku mencintaimu Marianne, kau benar-benar wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku selain ibu dan kakak perempuanku.

Aku mencintaimu wanita kodok.")

Biarkan semua kata-kata itu Arthur pendam sendiri. Jika Marianne mendengarnya, bisa-bisa istrinya itu kembali menertawakannya dengan tidak _elite_.

toh, selama Marianne bahagia, Arthur akan ikut bahagia.

benar 'kan?

* * *

 _Adakalanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan, kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk meraihnya._

 _selama itupula, asalkan kita bersama dalam ikatan yang suci_

 _kita mampu melewati pasang surut kehidupan._

* * *

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tambahan.

* * *

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden berbaikan itu.

Suara burung telah menyambut suasana yang sudah memasuki siang hari di kamarnya -kamar mereka-, Marianne membuka kelopak matanya lalu mencoba memejamkan mata kembali, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan sesekali mengusap matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

Sekilas, ia melirik sebelah kiri kasurnya yang sudah tertata rapi dan secarik kertas mungil terlipat rapi yang berada diatasnya.

 _ **Good morning darling**_ **, tidurmu nyenyak?**

 **Aku pergi karena ada urusan kantor mendadak. Matthew dan Alfred sedang bermain dengan anak-anak tetangga sebelah hingga makan malam tiba.**

 **Seharian ini kau beristirahatlah.** _ **I love u**_ **.**

 **Suamimu,**

 **Arthur.**

 _Arthur mungkin sengaja tidak ingin membuatku terbangun_.

Ia tahu bila Arthur yang dulu kini sudah berubah. Ia juga tahu, bila sang suami sebenarnya masih memikirkan istri dan anak-anaknya. Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat Marianne bahagia.

Tapi tetap saja, selama seminggu ini masih ada perasaan asing yang mengganjal dihatinya.

 _Apakah ini langkah yang benar?_ Marianne mengacak sedikit rambutnya dengan tangannya.

'Sret'

Sebuah map berisi surat cerai miliknya ia keluarkan dari nakas meja kecil disampingnya, dibuka map itu dan mengambil sebuah foto didalamnya pula.

"Arthur mungkin memang mengucapkan demikian, tapi bagaimana dengan perempuan spanyol ini?" gumam Marianne sembari menatap lekat-lekat foto tersebut.

Sebuah foto yang menampakkan Arthur dan seorang wanita berdarah spanyol tengah bermesraan, terlihat dari tanggal dan waktunya, adalah beberapa bulan yang lalu. itulah mengapa Marianne mengajukan perceraian diantara mereka.

ia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang diantara mereka.

Kenapa dada Marianne sangat sakit setiap mengingat ini? Kenapa foto ini harus ada?

apakah Arthur benar-benar mencintainya?

Bisakah Marianne tetap tinggal dalam _euforia_ -nya sejenak?

Ah... Benarkah bila saat ini Marianne sudah bahagia?

.

* * *

 _terkadang, Sebuah kebahagiaanpun dapat dihancurkan begitu mudahnya oleh sebuah retakkan kecil diantara mereka._

 _dan saat itu pula_

 _mampukah kita terus bersama dalam ikatan ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

BENAR-BENAR End.

Failed/nangis guling-guling/dahfai. Maaf ya para Malaycadh,hasilnya jauh dari ekspetasi juga mau buat EngSpa namun yang ngalir idenya malah ini wkwkwkwk (itu judulnya kurang ide banget/wwwwwwkkk)

Maaf banget kalo GaJe,ya!Maklum si fai ini orangnya kelewat gaje(?)

Terimakasih telah membaca!

Fai :')

.

.

anggap saja Marianne dan Arthur merupakan pasangan yang tidak pernah jujur satu sama lain. lain dimulut lain dihati lalalala~ ampuni Eqa ya?

oh! sebenarnya Eqa bingung mau menambahkan apa, aku hanya mampu menambahkan sedikit plot saja.

Stay awesome!

Eqa


End file.
